There are conventionally proposed various functions for correcting or recovering image degradation arising from aberration depending on an F number, a focal length, focus and so on, and image gradation resulting from hand-held camera shake, in a digital camera and a camera-equipped mobile terminal. For example, a recent digital camera including an optical system such as lens and an image pickup unit such as a CCD and a C-MOS sensor has a mechanical mechanism for reducing vibration of the optical system in order to suppress the effect of camera shake (for example, see Patent Document 1). Further, there is proposed a technology for correcting an acquired image data by using a computing circuit for converting pixel data taken by an image pickup unit (for example, see Patent Document 2).
In the above-mentioned conventional art, when a camera is vibrated by hand movement, the vibration is detected by a sensor and an amount of correction is computed in accordance with a detected signal, that is, the moving speed of the camera by hand movement. Then, an optical lens and/or an image pickup unit are/is moved in accordance with the computed amount of correction, or the values of the respective pixels of the image pickup unit are corrected by image processing computation, thereby correcting or preventing image degradation resulting from the hand-held camera shake. As a result, an image obtained by correcting the image degradation resulting from the hand-held camera shake or an image obtained by preventing the image degradation is recorded in a recording medium such as a flash memory.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-Open) Publication No. 2001-188272 (page 13, FIG. 1)
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-Open) Publication No. 2000-224461 (page 16, FIG. 1)